Sarah Helps Save Gallifrey
by Isadora The Whovian
Summary: AU Day of The Doctor. This is my first fanfiction, and I've decided to insert Sarah Jane into it. I really liked that episode, and have no doubts that if Elisabeth Sladen was still alive, Sarah Jane would've been in it. Anyway enjoy, read, and review!


A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please, if you're going to criticize make it constructive. I hope you like it. I've seen a few fanfics with Sarah and the older Fourth Doctor for the events after Day Of They Doctor and I wanted to write my own, but I also wanted to include her in everything that happened, so it's a what if too. Oh, and for the SJA gang, it's about 2010/2011. So, without further ado, I give you Sarah Helps Save Gallifrey!

"Sarah. Sarah Jane. Wake up, Sarah,"

Sarah Jane tried to ignore the voice she was too tired to recognize. She was _sleeping_. You don't wake someone who's _sleeping_. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Come on, Sarah, We've got some place to go,"

Same voice; only more persistent. Sarah Jane pulled the hands off her shoulders. "I'm sleeping'," she mumbled, turning onto her side and away from whoever was beside her bed. "Go 'way." The person laughed softly, and sat down on the edge. It dipped a little with their weight. A cold hand settled itself on her cheek.

"I'll dump ice cold water on you. Now wake up," the voice insisted. Sarah Jane patted the hand lightly. If it was Luke, she knew he wouldn't really do it, and if it were Clyde, Rani would talk him out if it. Sarah Jane couldn't imagine any other man who'd be in her bedroom besides the Doctor, but she would have heard the TARDIS engines if it was him.

"You do that," she told whoever it was wryly. The cold hand withdrew from her cheek.

"I'll throw you into a cold shower then," The voice decided.

"Go ahead." When nothing happened, Sarah Jane snuggled back under the duvet and let herself drift back off to a complete state of sleep, not the half-awake state she was in. She was just about to, too, when suddenly she was aware of arms under her knees and across her back.

"I warned you," the voice practically sang. He scooped her up effortlessly. Sarah Jane's eyes snapped open. She was fully awake now, and she knew exactly who was carrying her to her bathroom. The young, spiky haired Doctor who'd crashed her wedding.

"Doctor put me down!" she demanded. He laughed, and she squirmed in his arms. He only held her tighter. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so small.

"Hmm…Nope! Sorry!" The Doctor was grinning down at her like a maniac. He shifted her weight so he was holding her with one arm, propping her partly against the wall, and reached over to turn on the cold water. Sarah Jane stopped struggling and glared at him.

"Don't. You. Dare." She hissed at him. He turned the faucet. Ice cold water poured out of the nozzle. Then he pointed his sonic at it, and held her with both arms again.

"Oh, I dare." He replied. Then he prepped to toss her in. "Besides, you told me to!" Sarah Jane's eyes widened. She hadn't thought he'd actually go through with it. Then again, she hadn't actually realized it was him. Before she could say anything else about it, he tossed her feet first into the shower so that she had the chance to catch herself. The water was _cold_. _Freezing_ cold. Spluttering, Sarah Jane tried to step out of the shower, but the Doctor shut the shower door and held it shut. He was laughing. She was not. That was _not _a way she wanted to wake up. She tried to turn the water off, but it wasn't working, so she pounded on the door angrily.

"Let me out!" She shouted. The Doctor shook his head. He could see her clearly from the other side of the translucent door, and she was getting wetter-and angrier- by the second.

"Nope!" He popped the 'p' at the end. "You need a shower, Sarah; looks like you haven't washed your hair for days!"

At the moment Sarah Jane was not too fond of his teasing. And their friendship, even though she wouldn't trade it for anything, did _not _give him the right to storm into her bedroom, wake her up, and throw her into a cold shower. "I'll get you! I'll get you back I swear!" she shouted next. It was then that a pajama clad Luke ran in. He had heard her scream the first time.

"Mum!" Luke yelled. "What's going…Doctor?" Luke looked and sounded confused. Sarah Jane's cheeks flushed bright red. The Doctor turned his head and beamed at Luke.

"Hello, Luke! Your Mum's just going to wash her hair, and then we can go," he answered cheerily. Sarah Jane wrapped her arms around herself in a guarding manner. Her purple pajamas were soaking, no doubt a little see-through, if a bit clingy.

"I'm so confused," Luke admitted. He hastily looked away from his mother, respecting her privacy. She looked uncomfortable—and angry. Sarah Jane glared at the Doctor again, burning holes into the back of his spiky haired head.

"The Doctor thought it would be funny to wake me up with a nice, cold, shower," She spit out. The Doctor laughed again.

"And it worked! See, awake!" He turned his head back to Sarah Jane. "Now, wash your hair so we can leave. Got some Zygons to stop, you know,"

Luke slowly backed out of them room. "Well then…I'll just leave you two to it then…" he said awkwardly. The moment he got past the bathroom door he took off at full speed. Sarah Jane waited until she knew he was gone before speaking.

"I would take a shower, Doctor, if the water wasn't freezing cold with no way to change it or turn it off and if you weren't in the room."

He grinned. "That's a problem, isn't it," he joked. He wasn't letting her out anytime soon. The Zygons could wait. He was a Time Lord, after all. Besides, he was enjoying this way too much. Seeing as he wasn't planning on opening the shower door, Sarah Jane decided to try something. He'd always hated it when she whined and complained, said her voice was too high-pitched, unSarah like, and annoying. She didn't like whining too much either, but it was necessary in order to get out of the shower and figure out just what the hell he wanted. It wasn't totally unlike him to trap her in a shower, but it was totally unexpected. She put on her best puppy dog face and watched as his grin faded.

"Please!" she whined. "Its cold and I'm wet and I want out!" she stomped her foot for good measure. The Doctor used his foot to hold one side of the door closed and covered his ear with his now free hand. He still made no move to open the door. Sarah kicked it up a notch and buried her face in her hands. The Doctor let the hand covering his ear drop.

"Sarah?" She didn't answer him. Instead, she counted to ten inside her head. _Ten_… "Sarah Jane, I didn't mean it, honest…" The Doctor trailed off. _Nine_… "Really, Sarah," He frowned, hoping he hadn't overdone it this time. _Eight_….She still wasn't answering him, although this time she shook her head and turned away from him, refusing to look at him. _Seven_… "Come on, Sarah Jane," Six…He relaxed his grip on the door handle, concern finding his way in. It didn't occur to him once that she was kidding with him. _Five_… "I was only poking fun, like we always did," _Four_… He dropped his foot as Sarah rested her hands against the side of the tiled wall and attempted to ignore the cold water as she hid a grin. He was falling for it, and soon she'd be able to not only get him soaked as well, but find out what he needed from her. But if he was teasing her and having fun with her like he used to do, it must not be that big of a deal because he didn't seem to be in a hurry. _Three_… He slid open the door and pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket before once again pointing it at the faucet. The water stopped immediately. Sarah Jane stopped grinning and sniffled for the effect. "Please answer me Sarah," he said softly. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. _Two_… She turned around quickly and hugged him tightly so he wouldn't see she was faking, and got him wet in the process. The Doctor hugged her back. He didn't seem to notice his clothes were wet. Lightly he smoothed back her wet hair. _One_…

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Sarah Jane?"

"I told you I'd get you," He didn't have time to do anything before Sarah Jane manually turned the water on. This time it was warmer, and it soaked the Doctor. He yelped and jumped back, but Sarah fought him to keep him still. "Nope. You kept me in here, now it's your turn,"

"You're mean, Sarah" The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her, but his eyes were twinkling. He enjoyed this side of Sarah Jane, and was glad that she wasn't really upset with him. She laughed and watched as his spiky hair flattened. She reached up and ruffled it affectionately.

"That's me. Mean old mum. Now get out. I'm already wet might as well take a real shower." She pushed on his chest and he stepped out of the shower. She turned off the water, and looked him in the eye again. He still wasn't moving. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm soaking wet too, you know," he whispered. She shook her head and finally stepped out of the shower, pushing him backwards.

"Oh, no. I'm taking a shower, and I'm taking one privately." She told him firmly. He stepped out into the bedroom. Sarah grabbed a handful of clothes from the dresser right outside the door. "Then you can tell me why you came here. I certainly hope it wasn't just to wake me up," She moved to close the door, but the Doctor stopped her. She glanced up at him questioningly. The laughter had left his eyes. He had just remembered the problem.

"I'm sorry Sarah," He told her softly. "You don't have time. We have to leave. Now." Now it was Sarah Jane's turn to be confused. He had just spent nearly half an hour keeping her shut in the shower, and now she didn't have time for an actual shower?

"What is it, Doctor," The look in his eyes told her it was something she'd faced before. With him. The past him.

"Zygons. And they're planning something worse than the last time,"

A/N: Sorry if that seemed a bit random, I wasn't going to start like this, but it pretty much wrote itself. I wanted it to start a little more serious, but the Doctor wouldn't allow it. He wanted to mess with Sarah Jane. I really liked the way it turned out, even if it seems jumpy and fast paced. But Sarah Jane is a lot like the Doctor. I had the feeling she'd try and guilt him into getting into the shower and letting her out. At least, that's my excuse for making her a little OOC. Although, I could definitely see the Doctor and her acting this way, and it is totally like the Doctor to be thinking one thing, then have it be blown out of his mind one moment and back the next. Anyway, please review so I can get better! I hope to have the next chapter up soon!


End file.
